


Is That It, Old man?

by punkskully



Category: From Dusk Till Dawn: The Series
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-12
Updated: 2014-09-12
Packaged: 2018-02-17 02:22:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 817
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2293421
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/punkskully/pseuds/punkskully
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>His face is right against hers barely a inch apart. Kate can hear herself breathing, heart beating against her chest just begging to escape. And Seth? Seth is cool, he's cool as a cucumber.</p><p>Slow and even, and steady as a beating drum was his heart. </p><p>Eyebrow cocked, just waiting like a snake for Kate to move.</p><p> "Is that it?" Kate whispers against his lips.</p><p>He laughs into a kiss so deep she thought she was going to fall into Hell if he didn't pull her back out.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Is That It, Old man?

**Author's Note:**

> Hey all! SO This is my very first time writing fanfic ever. Just a little test of the waters. I'm hoping I can write more of a chapter based story in the future. Maybe I'll do a similar one but for Richie/Kate? Thanks for reading! No need for edits, this was a quickie! (Seriously inspired by my quest in figuring out how damn old the Geckos are in Canon!)

Kate had never in a million years expected to be where she was. Sitting shot gun with a guy old enough-- well she didn't know how old he was-- but she expected he could probably be her daddy if he started young enough. What would her momma think? She certainly didn't know... She thought she knew her momma but the momma she knew never would have killed herself. She can't think about it, can't dwell on what demons momma had going on in her all those years. She can't even think about all those demons running after her now. She can, however, think about the old man sitting next to her. 

Seth Gecko had put a gun to her head not twelve hours ago, so whatever she was feeling certainly wasn't normal. But what they went though in between those hours certainly wasn't normal either. So she let herself think that old man was hot. Because Goddamn, Lords name in vain, he was so hot. 

She tilts her head back and let's the sun warm her face. Hair blowing in the wind, the strands tickling her cheeks and getting caught on the wetness of her lips. 

She let's out a loud sigh. Hoping he notices.

"You okay there, princess?" 

She tilts her head to that old man sitting cool in the drivers seat. His lips curled into a smirk. Teeth barely poking out looking like an animal. He always called her something sweet. " _Sweetheart, darling, baby girl"_. She thought about what it would be like to kiss him. If he would be sweet or rough with her. It made her lick her lips.

"You know what?"

He let's out such a small laugh, after what they went though he would never in a million years be able to "guess what"

That small laugh is just pushing her over the top. She wants to rip him apart; and for a second she does. She lets her eyes wander a little too long on the curve of his lips... 

"You awake there, princess?"

He moves a hand from the steering wheel to the strands of hair caught on her newly dampened mouth and tucks them behind her ear. 

"You're old enough to be my daddy" Kate blurts out in a breathless laugh. 

"Sweetheart, I was busy. But not that busy."

Kate can't help but join him in laughing. She doesn't know why she said that. Maybe to be funny, maybe because it turned her on a little?

"How old are you, though" 

"Well now I can't tell you, you'll have to guess," He's side eyein' her, only half paying attention to the deserted Mexican highway. 

"Guessin'? That isn't any fun." She folds her arms into a knot pretending to be upset.

"Oh it's not? Well I think we can make it fun."

"How you gonna make it fun, old man?"

"Call me old man one more time"

They stare each other down with smiles as wide as the state of Texas seeing who's going to back down first. 

"OLD MAN" Kate whispers. Almost daring him to make his move.

In a moment that Kate can't exactly remember because it went by so fast. 

Seth slams on the breaks- un-clicks his seatbelt,and is around the car faster than kate has time to undo hers to run.

She tries to climb out of the car when Seth grabs her by the waist. 

Both giggling, she's only half struggling. This is what she's wanted the whole time.

Seth throws her Down onto the roof of the car. Pinning her there with his body pressed against hers. He's somehow managed to get her legs open just wide enough to fit right up against his sides.

His face is right against hers barely a inch apart. Kate can hear herself breathing, heart beating against her chest just begging to escape. And Seth? Seth is cool, he's cool as a cucumber. 

Slow and even, and steady as a beating drum was his heart. 

Eyebrow cocked, just waiting like a snake for Kate to move.

"Is that it?" Kate whispers against his lips.

He laughs into a kiss so deep she thought she was going to fall into Hell if he didn't pull her back out. 

When he finally pulled back she was limp, completely wrapped up in how good she felt for just those few moments.

Her body slid down the roof of the car almost losing her balance on the way, but Seth wouldn't let her fall. Seth would always be there to catch her. To pull her back out. 

"That's it, for now" He backs away, running his hands through his messy hair. He settles back into the drivers looking cool as a cucumber letting the engine turn over.

"I still don't know how old you are, old man" She climbs into the seat beside him ready for the game to start.


End file.
